Charge pumps are commonly used electronic devices to generate a higher supply voltage from a lower supply voltage. Many conventional charge pumps have techniques to improve charge pump efficiency relative to output current by reducing the operating frequency of the charge pump (so called clock-skipping technique). Such conventional techniques can deteriorate the quality of the output voltage of the charge pump in terms of output voltage ripple and noise performance. Therefore, such conventional charge pumps are unfavorable for use in systems that are noise-sensitive.